Chapter 459:Delightful Belly Gas
Delightful Belly Gas is the 5th chapter of Doraemon Volume 25. Tiring of having to suffer from various problems both physically and mentally, Nobita decides to borrow a gadget from Doraemon to get rid of all the pain. Unfortunately, dreadful troubles begins to come into the picture once the gadget is exploited by Gian and Suneo. Plot Nobita has an extremely bad day today: being scolded by Teacher in the class, Shizuka is having fun chatting with Dekusugi, forcing to play baseball after school with Gian and Suneo (which he loses), and finally being scolded by Tamako after she found one of his hidden 0 score test paper. Seeing Nobita's state, Doraemon considers helping him with one of his gadget but changes his mind but is forced to take it out once Nobita begins to wish for the world to come to an end as soon as today. Doraemon explains the "Belly Gas"'s power to Nobita and applies it through Nobita's belly, allowing him to feel much better after having such a bad day. Doraemon then decides to test it power by revealing another hidden test paper to Tamako, causing her to give Nobita another lengthy scolding but the latter is unaffected thanks to the gadget's power. Afterward, Nobita cheerfully goes outside without having to worry about Shizuka and Dekisugi, being beaten up by Gian and Suneo, bitten by a dog, or being grazed by a passing car. However, once 30 minutes have passed by, Nobita begins to feel all the previous pains and rushes home to reapply the gadget's effect with Gian and Suneo follow him behind. Gian and Suneo then proceed to take the gadget for themselves to the Open Lot, with the now painless Nobita unable to stop them. After Gian and Suneo use the gadget and go off to test its power by beating each others with baseball bat, Nobita tries to take the gadget back home but unable to as more and more of his friends (including Shizuka) appear and ask to use the gadget, with Gian and Suneo decide to get some extra money by having their friends paying them for each use. Nobita then returns home and tells Doraemon what has transpired, greatly shocking the latter as thing has gone out of his control. Doraemon then explain the reason that he was reluctant to let Nobita borrow the gadget in the first place: pain is an important part of human's body sensor to let them know of danger, whether its physically or emotionally, and once the gadget's power expires all the pain the user has suffered will immediately take place which can even kill them if the pain is sufficient. Though Nobita shows no sign of worry at first due to the gas's power, he quickly comes to fear the consequence of his action after the gas has expired and goes with Doraemon to take back the gadget before it is too late. As the two fear, some of Nobita's friends begin to concoct dangerous stunts such as getting hit by a train or jumping off skyscraper, some even steal money from their parents to pay for the gas, and one of his female friends is totally unaffected when Gian and Suneo look at her panties as they apply the gas on her. Despite trying to stop them and even bringing Mrs.Gouda, Mrs.Honekawa, and the Teacher to retrieve the two, both Doraemon and Nobita are still unsuccessful in reclaiming the gadget. Shortly later, the gas soon runs out and Gian orders Doraemon to refill it. Unknown to Gian and Suneo, Doraemon has instead replaced the gas inside the gadget with "Overpain Gas", causing the two to run in amok as the falling rain causes them an extreme pain. Characters (in order of appearances) * Nobita Nobi * Sensei * Shizuka Minamoto * Hidetoshi Dekisugi * Takeshi Gouda * Suneo Honekawa * Tamako Nobi * Doraemon * Stray Dog * Yasuo * Haruo * Several unnamed friends * Gian's mother * Suneo's mother Gadget used * Belly Gas * Overpain Gas (Note: Not named in the manga) Gallery doraemon_ch459_gadgetexpired.jpg doraemon_ch459_girlpanties.jpg doraemon_ch459_mrsgodahonekawateacher.jpg doraemon_ch459_overpaingas.jpg References